sugar and spice
by screamfan
Summary: the joker goes to hollywood arts and takes an odd interest in cat valentine. rated T cause it might get smutty in later chapters!


**Had this idea for ages and only now I have decided to right it ****J**** Don't really know how this will work but lets just see how it goes ****J**** it is a victorious/ batman: the dark knight fan fiction ****J**** mostly victorious but the joker (heath ledger) is in Hollywood arts!**

**So a little introduction: Jade has made a friend online who she has just recently met. He is the joker who is a new student at Hollywood arts. No one knows about his past or what he did in Gotham so that's why jade is willing to be his friend and why he had been accepted into the school. He still wears his makeup ****J**** okay here we go ;) **

Tori, beck, André and Robbie (and rex) walked to their lockers chatting about cat having detention with the teacher no one liked. "Poor cat! She looked like she was going to cry when he screamed at her" said tori. Beck nodded. "Yeah. Cats sensitive. Must have really gotten to her. She's just got to stop eating the bibble in class". "Girl needed the row. The dizzy red head has got a problem!" said rex butting in. Robbie glared at him. "You can stare but she has still got a problem "said rex.

"Vega!" Tori turned around expecting to see jade but screamed and jumped behind beck when she saw who jade was with. He wore black trousers, a light purple shirt and a green vest jacket. His face was covered in war paint. His whole face was painted white and he had black circles around his eyes. Red paint was on his lips and ran over two scars that gave him a permanent smile. His hair was dark blonde with green faded hair dye. He was pretty scary.

"Uhhh...who's your friend jade?" asked beck warily. Jade laughed at how nervous all her friends looked. "Don't freak out. This is the joker". "The joker?" asked André slowly. Jade rolled her eyes. "His names jack but everyone calls him joker. I met him online and he told me he was due to start school here and he has agreed to help me with my play 'clowns don't bounce". Tori laughed. "Oh I get it. So the scars and the makeup are for your play". Jade shook her head. "Oh no. He's in the play but the scars are real and he always wears the makeup". The gang slowly nodded slightly creeped out.

Suddenly Trina came bouncing along being her loud annoying self. "Tori! Toriiiiiiiiii!". Tori rolled her eyes and turned to face her sister. "I am not answering your phone for you!" Trina frowned and then shook her head. "No! Cats coming and she looks upset. Just be careful with her feelings". Trina looked at the joker. "That...is creepy!" she said before walking off. Beck shook his head and then offered his hand to the joker. "She does that to everyone. I'm beck. I'm jades boyfriend". The joker stared at becks hand but eventually shook it. "Pleasure" said the joker. His voice sounded cartoony and high but at the same time sent a chill down the gang's spines. "And this is tori, André and Robbie. And rex".

Cat joined her friends with a tear stained face and looked up not even bothering to use her happy 'hi' greeting to the joker. The joker watched the short red headed girl in front of him. Her hair was down with her side fringe clipped back to the side. Her teary eyes were big and brown. She was beautiful. Jade had mentioned cat to the joker before so he knew what she was like. He thought she sounded great. She was bubbly and naive and he hair colour showed off her personality. She was absolutely bonkers. She didn't look that cheerful today though. Jade leaned towards the joker. "Just follow my lead" she whispered and the joker nodded. "hey cat! I heard you were feeling sad so look who's with me! A clown!" said jade. Cat looked towards the joker. "My brother was stabbed by a clown" she said. Tori quickly butted in. "but this clown didn't cat". The joker stepped closer towards cat. "Can't promise that" he said smirking. Tori looked towards her friends with her mouth open but beck shook his head and mouthed 'he's joking'. Cat looked up to the joker who was much taller than her. "No it wasn't you. The clown was my uncle Jessie". The joker was fascinated by her. He didn't seem afraid of him. Even jade seemed a little nervous of him but cat was completely different. "Come and talk with me...alone?" asked the joker not bothering to look at the others. Cat slowly smiled. "Okay! Want to hear a cute joke?" she asked while walking off with the joker.


End file.
